Remmy (276)
Remmy, A.K.A. Experiment 276, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to turn dreams into nightmares. His one true place is sending gamers into virtual realities. Bio Experiment 276 was the 276th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to enter enemies' dreams and transform them into nightmares. 276 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 276's pod landing in a turtle's nest. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a sea turtle discovered 276's pod in its nest, it threw the pod out, which landed in the path of the incoming tide, activating 276. 276 traveled to the Pelekai household, where he invaded Lilo's dreams. She had been upset earlier about her parents' death and decided to take a nap. Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley entered Lilo's dreams to capture 276, who was dissolving Lilo's dream. The four tried to suck 276 up with a vacuum, but 276 was able to use a fire hydrant to block the nozzle. Angered at the four's attempt to capture him, 276 replaced Lilo's dream with a happier one which later turned into a nightmare. Soon Nani came into Lilo's room and attempted to wake her up, only to be stopped by Pleakley, who had exited the nightmares. He then explained to Nani that if Lilo wakes up, 276 will remain inside her forever and cause future nightmares. Nani then gave Pleakley a photo of Lilo's parents, believing it would make her feel better. When the monsters in the nightmare had Lilo, Stitch and Jumba cornered, Pleakley re-entered the nightmare, and gave Lilo her sister's family photo. The photo allowed Lilo to remember the happy times she had with her parents, and thus overcome 276's power. Lilo's laughter destroyed the nightmare and defeated 276, who was shortly after captured and extracted by Jumba. After 276, named Remmy, was defeated, he was reprogrammed by Jumba to send gamers at the local arcade into virtual realities of their fantasies. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Remmy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Remmy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Remmy has made two appearances in the Stitch! anime where he infiltrated both Yuna and Stitch's dreams. His first apperance was in Season 2 in the episode "A Recurring Nightmare" As is explained later in the episode, Remmy was happy in his one true place in Kimo's Arcade in Kaui, but was eventually abandoned due to video arcades' decreasing popularity in favor of video games at home. Due to this, he reverted back to his evil, nighmare-granting ways. He came to the Island for revenge and despite Stitch trying to stop him, infiltrated Yuna's dreams. Jumba decides to send Stitch, Pleakley, and BooGoo into Yuna's dream to get Remmy out before Yuna wakes up and they're all trapped inside her dreams forever. Eventually, the group reaches the location where Remmy has his base set up. After getting inside, he challenges everyone to a quiz show, using Yuna's memories as the questions. After a few easy questions, he asks for the lullaby that Yuna's deceased mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. Unfortunately, Yuna doesn't remember, so they lose the game. Remmy sends the group to three different locations in his base to play "virtual reality" games to make up for losing the quiz show: He sends Stitch to a racing game, Pleakley to a shooting game, and Yuna and BooGoo to a zombie-fighter game. Stitch and Pleakley both lose their games and wake up. Remmy and BooGoo are still in the dream, however, so Stitch, Jumba, and later Pleakley all go back to Yuna's dream to help. Seeing her treasured ohana fighting alongside her, Yuna gains control of her dream, giving Stitch the power to defeat all the enemies and weakening Remmy enough for Jumba to capture him. Remmy regrets his actions and makes up for it by showing Yuna her deepest memory: her mother's face and lullaby. As Yuna starts to wake up, Remmy's base collapses, so Stitch, Pleakley, Jumba, Boogoo, and Remmy all leave Yuna's dream. In the morning, however, Remmy still needs someone to give nightmares to. So, Jumba sends him to Hamsterviel to turn his dreams into nightmares. Biography Appearance Remmy is a light-blue experiment with a huge head with black eyes and a thin mouth that resembles a Pac-Man ghost and can fly. Special Abilities If the person wakes up while he is still inside, 276 will remain there permanently to turn all future dreams into nightmares. He can cause nightmares by entering through a victim's ear and infiltrating their dreams. Also, 276 was designed to attack at the peak of the victim's subconscious enjoyment. If the victims wake up while he is still in their dreams, he will never leave, and they will have nightmares forever. He can speak fluent English, but also has complete control over the mind once inside. This is proven when he displays the ability to show Yuna a forgotten memory. Weakness If Remmy's host is reminded of something happy, the host will be able to turn the nightmare back into a dream, leaving Remmy weak and powerless. Trivia *Remmy resembles the blue Pac-Man ghost Inky. *Remmy's name is in reference to the REM stage of sleep, in which dreams occur. REM means Rapid Eye Movement. *Remmy's pod color is green. Gallery 276 remmy by bricerific43-d587l4a.jpg 276_Remmy__by_experiments.jpg pixel_remmy__276__by_felix_kot-d2y2ujq.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h27m15s175.png|Remmy's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h38m09s180.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-14h53m10s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h38m16s242.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h28m40s244.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-14h54m50s2.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-14h55m10s182.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h29m28s211.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-14h55m29s131.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-14h56m50s152.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-14h56m59s0.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-14h57m06s85.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-14h57m30s48.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-14h57m39s129.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h30m47s9.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-14h58m17s158.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h36m05s107.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h35m58s24.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h35m42s144.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-15h01m50s41.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-15h01m57s148.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h32m19s149.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-15h02m47s141.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h32m36s58.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-15h17m28s210.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h34m36s231.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-15h17m42s156.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h34m58s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-15-10.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-17-13.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-17-44.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-18-09.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-18-47.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-19-07.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-20-32.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-21-29.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-22-17.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-23-40.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-24-12.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-25-22.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-25-52.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-26-31.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-48-02.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-49-08.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-49-57.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-50-32.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-51-49.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-56-28.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-56-55.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-57-39.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 18-58-36.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-42-14.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-43-28.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-44-07.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-44-42.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-45-15.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-45-39.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 19-46-13.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-10-23.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-11-05.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-11-34.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-18-15.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-18-46.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-22-17.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-25-54.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-25-56.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-26-33.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-26-56.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-29-19.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-33-56.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-34-54.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-39-37.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-40-36.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-41-02.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 20-41-40.jpg remmy7.jpg remmy9.jpg remmy10.jpg remmy12.jpg remmy15.jpg remmy14.jpg remmy17.jpg|Remmy's control room remmy19.jpg remmy38.jpg remmy36.jpg remmy34.jpg remmy32.jpg remmy30.jpg remmy27.jpg remmy28.jpg remmy25.jpg|Remmy showing Yuna a forgotten memory remmy22.jpg|The arcade collapses remmy20.jpg|Invading Hamsterviel's dreams remmy21.jpg|Remmy's second anime appearance remmy23.jpg remmy24.jpg|Invading Stitch's dreams remmy26.jpg remmy31.jpg remmy33.jpg remmy35.jpg remmy37.jpg remmy39.jpg remmy49.jpg remmy50.jpg remmy48.jpg remmy47.jpg remmy46.jpg remmy44.jpg remmy43.jpg remmy45.jpg remmy42.jpg remmy40.jpg remmy41.jpg|Remmy is captured screenCapture 04.03.13 11-03-20.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-03-48.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-04-27.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-05-11.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-07-13.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-10-36.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-11-13.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-14-04.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-14-22.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-15-10.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-15-33.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-15-53.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-16-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-17-19.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-17-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-18-31.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 11-18-49.jpg panes47.jpg Remmycardchi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments Category:Flying Experiments